


Schizophrenia

by PrimrosePrime



Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [7]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Schizophrenia, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime
Summary: Paige has kept a secret from the other Legends.She has schizophrenia.But it appears that she’s not the only who knows that.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Lifeline | Ajay Che/Wraith | Renee Blasey, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Revenant, Primrose | Paige Kendrick/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Apex Legends: Breaking Point [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867078





	Schizophrenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/gifts), [reefs0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reefs0/gifts).
  * Inspired by [clock tower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828762) by [kyouyaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed). 



To say that it wasn’t dangerous was an understatement. Paige posed a threat to herself and she knew it.

The howling would just start as a soft ringing noise for a few moments before it went to a full-on wailing.

Speaking of which, she leaned against the wall and shut her eyes tightly as the wailing started. It sounded like roaring and screaming.

She looked at her robotic arm and leg. They were black with silver highlights.

It gave her some shred of comfort, especially when she knew Revenant was just like her.

Well.... almost like her. She closed her eyes, trying her best to ignore the wailing sounds. She slowly opened her eyes and a shadow with bright crimson red eyes loomed over her.

It growled hungrily almost as it was about to devour her. If that were the case, it most likely would have.

Paige sighed softly and glanced at the window before she stood up and headed to the kitchen. She nearly froze when she saw Caustic sitting at the table. He had his hands clasped together and his chin was resting on them.

Paige stared at the Doctor uneasily before she walked over to the fridge. She tried to be as silent as she could.

"I can hear you." She nearly jumped out of her skin when Caustic spoke up and she turned to him, her hand wrapped around the fridge's handle tightly. He was staring at her, a skeptical look in his eyes.

She stared back at him, feeling the hairs on the back of her neck stand. "Mind telling me why you're in the kitchen alone like a creep?" She asked.

Caustic hummed in response and he placed his hands on the table, still clasped together. "You are quite bold to ask a question like that," he said.

Paige frowned in annoyance, "stop beating around the bush and answer the question." "You think I don't know?" Caustic suddenly hissed as he stood up. Paige froze and she watched as he comes towards her, every step sounding like a thundering rumble. It's no match for the wailing and howling going off in Paige's ears.

"I don't know what you're-" "Your schizophrenia," he said and she freezes.

Just as her shock and fear comes, it’s replaced by anger and Paige bares her teeth like an angry panther, " _don't tell them_." "I won't," Caustic says calmly, catching her off guard.

"So that's it?" She asked blankly, frustrated. He turns and heads for the door but stops when Paige grabs his wrist.

"What do you _**want**_ Caustic?" She demanded. She knew people like Caustic. They always wanted something if they were going to manipulate others like her for their own personal gain.

Caustic looks at her. "I want nothing," he says. She narrows her eyes slightly, "then why did you even bother trying to scare me if you knew about my schizophrenia?”

“I merely am observing you,” Caustic says, “just as I am observing Mirage and Revenant.”

Paige blinked in surprise and she stared at the scientist for a few moments before something clicked.

Revenant had eyes for Mirage. She felt her heart drop and she clenched her fists tightly.

She didn’t hear Caustic leave and she stumbled back against the wall and pressed her hands against her mouth to muffle her broken sobs and screams.

Footsteps came towards the kitchen and she scrambled to her feet to hurry out of the room. She hurried past Wraith, Octane, Anita and Ajay.

“What the hell?” Anita said, confused. Paige ran to her room and she closed the door behind her and locked it.

Paige leaned against the door and softly sobbed until she fell asleep.


End file.
